


Scorpius

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Summer Wishlist 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and the rest of the third years fancy Scorpius Malfoy. But she has an upper hand—he is her brother’s best friend. And she’s seen him in his boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorpius

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2012 Summer Wishlist event at [rarepair_shorts](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/). elle_blessing requested Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter and That moment when a guy stretches so far you can see his abs and his boxers.

  
Lily Luna Potter became very popular at the beginning of her third year at Hogwarts. Her sudden popularity had nothing to do with being a child of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley-Potter, being James and Albus’ young sister, or being a Weasley grandchild.  
  
No, her popularity was rooted in the fact that, unlike all the other third year girls (and some of the girls in the upper years), Scorpius Malfoy smiled and said hello to her whenever they passed in the hallway.  
  
Not that it was a new development; he had been doing that since she had started at Hogwarts two years earlier, as he was her brother Albus’ best friend.  
  
The new development had been how extremely hot the fifth year Ravenclaw had gotten over the summer and Lily’s fellow third years had taken notice.  
  
Though, she, of course, had gotten a front row seat during his transformation. He had hung out with Albus nearly every day that summer and she had watched him get taller and fill out. She had seen him in various stages of undress, but only the two of them knew that she had seen him in his boxers.  
  
He had been coming out of Albus’ room one morning as she had been leaving the bathroom. He had greeted her with a ‘Good morning Lily’ and gave her one of his trademark smiles before he went into the bathroom. She had returned to her room and collapsed onto her bed, remembering the goldenness of his skin and his abs. Abs so perfect it was like an artist had spent hours chiseling away at his body.  
  
If it hadn’t been for the fact that she fancied Scorpius herself, she might have considered putting her memories in a pensive and letting girls pay to watch what she herself had witnessed.  
  
Unlike the two years previous, she had been very sad to see the summer end because with the start of school came their uniforms and that knowledge that her exposure to Scorpius would be a lot less as he was two years ahead of her and in a different house.  
  
The first two weeks of school came and went with smiles and greetings in the hallways; normal Scorpius-Lily interactions.  
  
The third week brought about a new development. She was in the library studying when he turned up and asked to sit with her. She ignored the sudden explosion of whispers as he sat down and focused on her work.  
  
An hour or so into their quiet studying, she heard him yawn and looked up in time to see him stretch backwards, lifting his hips off of his chair. As she watched, his untucked shirt lifted, revealing the bottom of his golden abs and the waistband of his boxers.  
  
She drew in a shaky breath and adverted her eyes as quickly as she could as he sat back down in the chair correctly.  
  
When she dared to look at him, she found him staring back at her and felt the wind rush out of her when he gave her a sly smile and a wink.


End file.
